The present invention relates to an apparatus for the automatic inspection of flatly positioned pieces of cloth with a view to detecting impurities or other irregularities therein and a method therefor.
By such methods and apparatuses it was previously known to convey each piece of cloth on the top side of a conveyor past a camera that is located above the conveyor and photographically records the piece of cloth from above. In those cases where the piece of cloth has just left a rotary ironer following preceding laundering, it is advantageous to inspect that side of the piece of cloth that had been facing the ironing side, since this is the most smooth side and hence the side on which impurities and irregularities will be most visible.
Such inspection from the ironing side has entailed that the pieces of cloth were to be turned before the inspection was carried out, which makes demands for both extra space and extra equipment. There is simultaneously a requirement, in special cases, for being able to inspect both sides of a piece of cloth, which also makes requirements for each piece of cloth being turned.
It is the object of the invention to provide a method and an apparatus that will, without need for additional space or equipment, enable inspection of the side of the pieces of cloth that has been facing the ironing side of a rotary ironer, and which enable inspection of both the one and the other or both sides of pieces of cloth.